


Still Breathing

by dontpanicmuke



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontpanicmuke/pseuds/dontpanicmuke
Summary: It's been a couple of years since the incident in Washington D.C. Charles has reopened the school and so far it's been running smoothly. That's until there's an attack and several children are taken. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Erik shows up at their doorstep badly beaten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Cherik fic. I've been working on it for a month because I've been putting it off. I'm hoping if I post it, it will motivate me to finish it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title inspired by Green Day's song Still Breathing

They came at dawn.

Silent and organized.

Charles was in his bedroom reading through his classes essays. He’s found it harder to fall asleep in the past couple of years. His mind has only allowed him to get a couple hours of sleep at night.

There was a thump somewhere in the house soft enough to mistake it as a student sneaking out of their room. Charles checked the house, but his mind didn’t find anyone out in the hallways.

When he heard the distant screaming he set his papers down and connected with a boy down in the first floor. The boy and his roommate were sitting up in their beds and looking at the wide open door. In the doorway stood the silhouette of a man with a gun pointed at them. He wore some sort of helmet that was probably the reason Charles hadn’t sensed them entering. Charles broke the connection and quickly reached down and took the brakes off of the wheelchair.

There are too many mutants in one place. The school was obviously a big target. Charles and the older staff would have to fight the men off somehow. Charles would never forgive himself if these kids were killed under his protection. As he was about to make it out the door, Hank burst in with a hectic look on his face.

“Go, they’re on the first floor in the east wing, I’ll be right behind you,” Charles told him.

Hank nodded and took off, the sound of a roar fading as distance was put between them. Charles made it out into the hallway and saw the faces of concerned students poking out from their rooms.

“Go back into your rooms, if someone comes up use the emergency exit tunnels!” The students scrambled back and closed the doors, the panic and alarm that filled his head was almost overwhelming. He took deep breaths trying not to let it get to him. He was still trying to strengthen his mind after what happened two years ago.

“Professor!”

Charles turned and saw Alex Summers running down the hall toward him.

Alex had come back to the school once Charles had reopened it. They’d sent him home after the Vietnam war, he came for a visit to see how Charles was doing, and decided to stay. Charles thought that being around people would be good for Alex. He was great to have around, although he and Hank tend to try and rough each other up when they’re left alone for too much time. Alex teaches art, which came as a surprise for Charles. It didn’t really seem to be the sort of thing that Alex was into, but watching him work was astounding.

“What is it? What’s happened?” Charles asked.

“Stryker. He found us,” Alex said.

Charles’ eyebrows furrowed and he asked, “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know, but he definitely recognized me when he came in.”

“Take me to the lift please.”

Alex went around Charles, grabbed the handles, and quickly walked towards the other end of the hall.

“Where’s Hank?” Worry filled Charles and he was starting to get headache from all the jumbled emotions his mind was accepting. It was like being too many people at the same time.

“He’s downstairs trying to fight them off. They’re taking the kids,” Alex said, panic starting to become evident in his voice. He was usually really good at keeping his voice even, but nothing like this had ever happened to them before.

“I’ll meet you downstairs, go help Hank.” Charles got into the lift as Alex ran off.

It was impossible for Stryker to know where the Xavier mansion was located. Moira’s mind had been erased and the students were warned of what might happen if the address was revealed to the wrong people. Of course Raven and Erik knew, but they wouldn’t release information that could possibly hurt their own.

It was a mess once he got downstairs. Hank and Alex could only hold off so many. Students were forced out of their rooms and they tried to join the fight, but they were not ready and still in the process of learning to control their powers. Stryker’s men on the other hand came prepared. When Charles tried to access their minds he was barred from doing so with the helmets that they were wearing. It was Erik all over again.

The rest of the staff was fighting off men on the top floors and trying to guide the children to the escape tunnels.

They had guns and Charles let the fear take over. He swore to protect these children, but he wasn’t Erik. He couldn’t control metal. One of the men had a young girl who was barely 12 years old cornered and a gun aimed at her. Her name was Emily. Charles connected with her mind and tried to warn her.

Run, Emily! Use you powers!

Emily’s body flickered in and out of sight. She had the power of invisibility, but she had only been at the school for a month.

I can’t! Professor!

When the shot was fired, Charles let out a horrified yell, “No!”

Emily body collapsed, but there was no blood. Instead of bullets Stryker’s men were using darts filled with some sort of serum. When realization hit him Charles let out a relieved sigh. The man hiked Emily over his shoulder and started for the door. There were other men coming down the stairs carrying other unconscious students as well. Charles tried to think. He reached out to the crowd in the front entrance of the house hoping to find a vulnerable mind, but no luck.

Hank and Alex were fighting back to back. Hank throwing punches and Alex shooting plasma blasts from his hands and chest. Even though they’d never admit it, they were a good team.

Suddenly Hank head jerked to the and a dark jutted out of the side of the neck and everyone suddenly stopped to watch the Beast go down.

But he never did. He pulled the dart from his neck and gave a loud, frustrated roar. He stuck the dark in the nearest soldier’s neck and he quickly fell in a heap to the floor. Alex used the distraction to land an uppercut on another man causing him to lose the helmet.

“Charles!” Alex yelled and continued to punch his way through Stryker’s team.

Charles was already on it. He took over the man’s mind and coaxed him to point the gun at his own team and start firing. He managed to take down three men. Hank and Alex started taking the helmets off of the men on the floor and Charles was able to turn the team against each other.

In a matter of minutes Charles had control over half of the team and rest were on the floor with darts lodged in their necks. Hank and Alex still stood in a fighting stance, but they soon relaxed to catch their breaths.

“How many did they take?” Charles asked fearing the answer.

“Around fifteen students. They’re hauling them into a helicopter out in the field. Alex and I will go get them,” Hank said.

They started for the door when suddenly there was a click and Charles was flung out of his chair by an invisible force. He landed hard on the floor at the bottom of the steps and lost the connection he had with the team.

“Professor!” Alex and Hank started to charge at his attacker but before they were able to there was another click and same sort of force-field hit them in the chest. They soared in the air and struck the opposite wall. They fell and didn’t get up.

Charles lifted his head and spotted William Stryker standing over him holding a large gun with a metal plate at the end of the barrel. He had a determined look on his face as he pressed a couple buttons towards the back of the gun. Charles looked around and knew it was hopeless. His chair was overturned ten feet away from him and Hank and Alex were groaning on the ground holding their heads in pain.

He tried to take control the minds of Stryker’s team again, but when Stryker realized what he was doing he pointed the gun at his own men and fired, sending them flying through the air. Then he was back to fiddling with his gun.

Charles looked back at Stryker who was now pointing the gun at him. They made eye contact for a second and Charles could see the hatred in his eyes. He realized that they didn’t have a chance with a man like Stryker, not now. He would never stop and whatever motivated him do something like this was enough to keep him going for years to come. Charles had a feeling that Stryker would become a dangerous enemy in the future.

Charles heard the click of the gun and suddenly his mind was flooded with too many voices all speaking at once. He screamed and covered his ears hoping to drown it out. It was like he climbed into the minds of thousands, humans and mutants. He sensed their pain, their happiness, their hatred all at once. His body stopped feeling like his. He thrashed around. It was too loud. He felt everything, saw everything, and it felt like he was stretching his mind to far and it was about to split. He screamed in agony and when he felt like the pain would never stop he blacked out.

\----

Charles woke up in his bedroom. Sunlight streamed through the window and he shielded his eyes. He had a massive headache. He has never had a hangover in his life due to his mutation, but this aching in his head is what he thought a hangover might feel like.

There was a huge problem. It was too quiet. No, it wasn’t too quiet, it was silent. Charles’ mind was never silent. Charles felt panic starting to rise up, but forced himself to calm down. He felt so vulnerable, like his walls had been knocked down and a thousand eyes were now watching him. Charles never realized how much he relied on his powers. He felt like his own body was keeping him hostage.

He looked around. Considering the events that occurred that morning (Or the morning before? Who knows how long he’s been out.) his bedroom looked peaceful. He looked around and there right beside the bed sat his wheelchair. Charles furrowed his eyebrows. This didn’t feel right. It’s like nothing even happened.

He pulled himself onto his wheelchair, but everything sounded so loud. Without all the voices and thoughts, his movements are ten times louder. He entered the vacant hallway. The time on his watch read 2:15. It was school hours, but there were no students to be found. Charles tried to reach out with his mind to see if there was anyone in the mansion, but when he tried the headache increased and there was loud ringing causing Charles to hold his head in his hands and let out a pained grunt.

He quit trying and made his way to the elevator. On the first floor he finally heard the chatter of students. They were surrounded by the damage caused to the front entrance. The chandelier had fallen and the tables and chairs were overturned.

Charles pushed himself toward the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of Hank or Alex.

“Hank?” he called, “Alex?”

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Charles. After a few seconds both Hank and Alex pushed their way through the students.

“Charles. How are you feeling?” Hank asked.

“Fine, but I have a major headache. What the hell happened? How many did they take?” Charles said rubbing his temples. The students started to spread out and clean up the wreckage.

“They took 13 kids. After Stryker knocked you out he blasted us again, took his men and left on a helicopter,” Alex said shaking his head.

“How did he know where to find us?” Charles asked.

“I have no idea,” Hank said, “But we can try to use Cerebro to try and locate where he took the mutants.”

“I can’t use my powers.”

Hank fell silent, you could almost picture the gears turning in his head. Then, “I think it’s because he forced you to stretch your powers to the limit. The gun he used was like a smaller version of Cerebro. It enhanced your powers, but it did it without your consent and you lost control of your telepathy. If you hadn’t passed out it could’ve killed you. Professor, they now have a weapon that could possibly control your mind,” Hank explained.

It was dead silent while they tried to process it, then Charles asked, “But how could he have the technology and knowledge to build that?”

“We don’t know.”

“Let’s get down to Cerebro and try to locate the students,” Charles said starting to wheel back toward the elevator and hoping to forget about the weapon.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You mind is still trying to heal and if you try and use it now it could-”

Hank was cut off by the pounding at the door. They turned to look, but nobody moved. Most were still shaken by the morning's events. They waited hoping their visitor would leave. After a couple of dead silent seconds the lock started to turn by itself. Charles braced himself in his chair and Alex and Hank crouched low in front of Charles ready for a fight. The door burst open and Erik Lehnsherr stumbled in, but there was something wrong. He was limping, and his neck was bleeding like someone had clawed at his throat. He had a black eye and bruises all over his arms.

He made eye contact with Charles, “Help me,” he whispered. Then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. Here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Charles was in his study when he heard a soft knock on his door. His power had partially returned. It was enough for Charles to tell that Erik was waiting behind it. Charles knew the familiar brain waves Erik’s mind released. He hadn’t felt him in a long time and even when they were together, Erik had on that ridiculous helmet.

“Come in,” Charles called.

Erik stepped in and looked around the study with a look of curiosity, like he was seeing it for the first time, which he probably was. He hadn’t been around when he reopened the school. Charles watched him, he had changed so much. His face was covered in a thin layer of stubble and his hair had been cut short, but he looked far too skinny and the bruises looked even worse up close.

“How are you, Erik?” Charles asked worry evident in his voice.

Erik finally met his eyes, “Charles I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Charles furrowed his eyebrows, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“The attack,” Erik stepped forward, “Hank didn’t tell you?”

“No, I’ve been alone in the study since you passed out earlier. What’s happened to you?”

“It’s a long story,” Erik said.

“Come sit,” Erik sat in the chair in front of the desk and Charles rolled his wheelchair around the desk to sit next to him. Erik turned his chair so they were face to face, knees almost touching, “Now start from the beginning.”

Erik took a deep breath, rubbed a hand down his face, and started, “It was after Washington D.C.,” Charles grimaced, he hated thinking about that day, “I found a safe place up in Canada. A small town. No one knew who I was. I wanted to start over. I found a job and I managed to start a new life. 

“It was like that for a couple months. I was always worried that the people in the town would realize, but they never did. I stopped keeping up my guard up after a year passed. Then one day I felt like someone was watching me. That night I was attacked in my cabin. They were prepared. No metal, plastic darts. They took me by surprise and they easily took me out. I woke up on an experimenting table in a facility in the middle of nowhere. Then Stryker walks in. He wants to know where you and the rest of the mutants are. Where your hiding them. When I refused he started…he started to torture me. And I just couldn’t take it anymore, I told him everything. I’m sorry Charles. I’m so sorry.”

Charles put his hand on Erik’s thigh. So it was Erik who gave away the location of the school, and probably the information of Cerebro as well, “ It’s not your fault. He forced you to relive a terrible memory. Anyone of us would do anything to make it stop.”

Charles knew what Erik had gone through with Sebastian Shaw. Being in the hands of William Stryker couldn’t have been much different, especially with Stryker’s hate for mutants.

Erik covered Charles’ hand on his knee with his own and Charles’ heart gave a little leap. That little action brought feelings that Charles had buried long ago. Erik said, “Even without reading my mind you know exactly how I feel.”

Charles put his free hand on Erik’s shoulder then gave a gentle squeeze. Then he remembered Erik’s wounded neck. He reached up and carefully caressed the irritated skin there, “What happened here?”

“Charles,” he said with a sad sigh. Erik took Charles’ hand and placed it down on his lap and held to both of his hands tightly, “I wasn't the only mutant they had in custody. They treated us like dogs. They put collars around our necks. Whenever we tried to use our powers the collars would shock us. Some of the guards liked to mess around with us for fun. They didn’t see us as people in that place.”

Charles stared at Erik in shock, then asked, “Erik, how did you escape?”

“The collars. They don’t stop you from using your powers, they just emit pain when you try to. I had a guard who like to fool around with me when it was time to deliver food. He also stupidly left the door open.”

Charles tried to look into Erik’s mind and find the memories and surprisingly he was able to. He realized that Erik was allowing him to and brought the memories forward for easy access. He saw Erik trapped in a plastic cell. Dressed in grey and wounded. There were bruises all over his face and a plastic collar was wrapped tightly around his neck. It was a small cell. No windows, only a security camera in the corner, a bed, and a single light. He heard footsteps out in the hallway and the locks on the door becoming undone. Erik jumped to his feet and placed himself right beside the door. He felt Erik’s fear and skepticism about what he was about to do. But he was tired of it. At this point to worst thing they could do to him was kill him. 

The door unlocked and in walked the guard. He was was carrying a small tray and a smug expression. He stopped and his expression turned to one of confusion. Erik used the distraction as a chance to attack. He came at the guard from behind and wrapped his arms around his head. As the guard struggles to unstrap the remote from his belt Erik moved his hand under the guards chin and the other over his forehead. He gave a sharp twist, here was a crack, and the guards body toppled to the floor.

Erik loomed over him and took the remote. He threw it on the floor and crushed it when he saw that there was no way to power off the collar. He took the gun off the guard and started for the door. Outside his cell was an empty hallway. He noticed another camera and took it out with the gun. In a couple of minutes this hallway was going to be filled with armed soldiers. He ran down the corridor that branched out into a T and stopped before turning. He listened for footsteps and when he heard none he turned right and continued down the hallway. He would have to figure out how to get the collar off somehow. All he had to defend himself was a gun that only held a couple of plastic bullets. When he turned the next corner he felt a glimmer of hope. He had not come across any soldiers.

Of course that hope was extinguished when he turned the next corner. He came across half a dozen soldiers each holding the same gun he was. Their leader yelled, “Fire!” and bullets exploded from their guns. Out of pure instinct, Erik pulled a metal panel from the wall and shielded himself. He let out a pained scream as the collar activated and sent shocks throughout his body. Once the metal had caught all the bullets Erik dropped it and scrambled back the way he came from, clawing at the collar.

He ran as fast as he could trying to recover from the aftershocks. His shoulders felt numb and he found that he couldn’t raise his arms without a jolt of pain running down his spine. Once he had made it back to the hallway that had held his cell he ran past it in the opposite direction he had first turned. He was aware of the distant footsteps and yells the way he had come from. He ran even faster. The only way out of that corridor was up some steps. He climbed and climbed until he reached the top level and then continued to run through that corridor. After a while he the hallway opened up into a big control room with computer stacked on top of each other. There were two guards sitting in chairs and manning the computers.

“Hey!” The one on the right yelled when he noticed Erik. Both of the guards turned their attention and reached for their belts. Erik aimed his gun and took them both down before they could even unstrap the holster.

Erik noticed a map of the corridor system in the corner of the room. He ran over and took a quick look and tried to memorize the turns he had to take to get out of here. He continued running when he heard the footsteps get louder. The pain from the previous shocks was starting to ware off. He put all he had in sprinting down the corridors. He turned right, then left, then left, and so on. When he made one of the last turns he noticed a sign on the ceiling labeled “EXIT” with an arrow pointing to a short corridor. 

“Convenient,” Erik muttered to himself. 

When he was halfway to the door, several guards appeared from the other end of the hallway. He jerked to a halt when a shot was fired and nearly hit him, just barely grazing his left arm. The bullet tore through a thin layer of flesh and he brought a hand up to stop the bleeding. He gasped in pain and turned around but the guards who had been chasing after him finally caught up, blocking the way he had come from. He was surrounded.

“Drop the weapon and we won’t fire!” Yelled one of the soldiers from the other end of the hall.

Erik thought it was over. He should’ve known that this small taste of freedom wasn’t going to last. He thought about the other mutants who were holed up in their own cells. Back when Stryker was experimenting on him he’d come across other mutants as he was being transferred from the experimenting table to his cell. He knew that the stuff Stryker was doing to him wasn’t as bad as some other mutants. Mostly to the ones that had visible mutations. Stryker was probably cutting them open. No, he can’t give up. He shouldn’t give up. If he makes it out that door, he could come back with reinforcements and save the rest. Right now, he’s their only hope. 

Erik dropped the weapon and waited till the guards had put their own guns away. He raised his hands above his head and screamed when the collar around his neck sent painful pulses throughout his body. But he couldn’t let that stop him. 

“Hey! Stop that! We won’t hesitate to shoot!” Erik could barely hear them over the pain and the amount of concentration it took to take control of the metal.

Erik’s knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, but did not let go of his concentration. It felt like his entire body was on fire. He felt like the collar was burning through his skin. With a yank he brought pieces of the ceiling down on top of the soldiers. 

Erik collapsed. He couldn’t move. He was dizzy and he felt like he was about to puke. His body twitched uncontrollably and shivered. Erik laid there waiting until the after shocks passed. He blacked out for a couple of minutes. When he came to, he was laying in a puddle of his own blood and vomit. 

When the dust cleared, both the entrances the soldiers had come through were blocked with pieces of rubble. Erik struggled to his knees, every muscle in his body shaking and screaming at him to lay back down. Erik crawled to the wall and used it to hoist himself up. He stumbled the rest of the way to the exit sign and turned the corner. Ten feet away sat a rusted metal door. When Erik got to the door he grabbed ahold of the wheel used to open the door to keep his balance. Once he caught his breath Erik grabbed the wheel tightly and pulled. He pulled and pulled and pulled until the wheel finally turned just and inch and Erik almost collapsed with relief. He pulled again and turned the wheel another inch, then another, and then another. Soon Erik was shoving the door open. He threw himself across the door and as it opened he fell face first into the snow. 

Erik let out a small laugh that turned into a crazy fit of laughter. He was free. When he opened his eyes he yelped and closed them again. Being under artificial light for weeks had not prepared him for the harsh rays of the sun. He shielded his eyes and picked himself up from the ground. He made it out, but he was sure he’d come back to unleash hell.

\----

Charles sat in his chair looking at Erik in amazement, he wiped the tears that had sprung loose and said, “Erik, you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. Thank you for coming back, my friend.”

“Thank you Charles, for letting me come back,” Erik said and engulfed Charles in a bone crushing hug. When he let go he asked, “So what’s the plan. Where do we go on from here?”

“I think we should wait a couple of days until I’ve regained my powers. Then you, me-”

“You’re coming with?” Erik asked.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Erik’s gazed shifted downward and Charles didn’t need to read his mind to know what he was thinking, “Just because I’m in a wheelchair doesn’t mean I can’t provide any assistance to the mission.”

Erik shook his head, “Right, sorry, that was stupid of me. I just-I look at that wheelchair and I’m reminded of what happened that day in Cuba.”

“Erik,” Charles says and reaches out to place his hand over Erik’s, “That’s behind us. It was an accident. You were defending yourself. I forgive you. That was years ago, we can’t blame ourselves for something that we did over ten years ago. People change and learn from their mistakes.”

“I left you Charles. I left you that day on the beach and I left you in D.C. Why would you forgive me for that? I abandoned you and the X-Men. I left you alone, trapped inside this goddamn house for years. I should’ve stayed.”

Erik’s eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Charles sighed and leaned back in his chair, they had never had time to talk about this, “We see the world in different ways, Erik. You did what you felt was right. You left because you didn’t agree with what you were leaving behind. I don’t blame you for that.”

“I didn’t feel like I belonged with you. You were too good.”

“There’s so much more to you that you know. Erik, do you remember one of the first things I said to you when we first met,” Erik stared at Charles, “ I told you that you are not alone. You need to understand, Erik, that people like us need to stick together. Erik, we might have our differences, but it’s our love for our friends and each other that bonds us together.”

“Thank you Charles.” Erik slid his hand from where Charles’ had gripped it again, “It’s late, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight,” Erik squeezed Charles’ shoulders. He stood up and left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in a couple of days.
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr if you want @dontpanicmuke


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp...it's been four months. I am very, deeply sorry. I know I said I would post this sooner, but school started and my motivation plummeted. I have it all written out so I'm posting chapter 4 immediately after I beta it. again sorry about that, but here's chapter 3!

Two days passed and Charles had finally regained full control of his powers. The voices had come back all at once the night before. He had woken up in a screaming fit and Erik was already there trying to calm him down with Hank, Alex and a few curious students standing in the doorway.

“Charles it’s okay!” Erik had calmly whispered.

Charles was gasping for breath. He covered his ears and wished for the voices to quiet down.

What’s wrong with him?

I’ve never seen the Professor this unstable before.

It’s going to be alright Charles. Just listen to my voice.

The last comment had come from Erik who had grabbed Charles’ head and forced him to look up at him.

“Everything is so loud,” Charles whispered so only Erik could hear.

I know, but just listen to me. Try and ignore everything else and focus on me.

Charles uncovered his ears and stared at Erik.

“Everyone out,” Alex started to coax the students gathered around the doorway, “Give them some space.” 

Soon the door closed and Charles and Erik were left alone in the room.

Remember during or recruiting trip after we found Banshee, we had gone out to celebrate at a nearby pub and you got so drunk you started hitting on me.

Charles was still in the middle of trying to put all his concentration in Erik’s words, but when he was able to decipher them he gave Erik a playful shove.

You played along! You took advantage of me in my drunken state! 

Charles exclaimed in Erik’s head. Erik winced and laughed.

I just wanted to see how far you’d take it. You looked so hurt when I wouldn’t kiss you.

It’s not my fault. Who knows what I was thinking, maybe it was your charm that drew me to you. Your attention had been elsewhere. Some woman was trying to chat you up and I was trying to steal you away.

Oh! So you were jealous?

Charles gave Erik another shove.

I take it back. You are annoying and arrogant and so full of your-

Erik hadn’t let Charles finish. He surged forward and captured Charles’ lips in a deep kiss. Charles let out a sound of surprise, but soon relaxed into it and kissed back. Erik combed his hands through Charles’ hair and tucked a few pieces behind his ears. Charles fisted Erik’s shirt tightly in his hands and pulled him closer.

When they finally pulled apart Erik smiled and stroked Charles’ cheek with his thumb, “Thought I owed you for the one I didn’t give you.”

Charles looked up at Erik and gave him a small peck, “It’s greatly appreciated.”

Erik laughed, “Alright, I’ll leave you to rest.” 

He got up and started for the door, but Charles had reached for him and grabbed a hold of his hand. Erik looked back.

“Stay?” Charles asked with a small smile.

Erik sighed, “The things you make me do, Xavier.”

Charles snorted, “This is all you, old friend.”

“Of course it is. You won’t need mind control to convince me to lay in bed with you.”

Charles laughed and laid back down as Erik crawled to the otherside. He got under the covers and snuck his arm around Charles’ shoulders. Charles scooted closer so his head rested on Erik’s shoulder. 

“Who would’ve thought? After all these years. Here we are,” Erik laughed softly.

“I was so scared for you during these past couple of years. And I should’ve been,” Charles reached over and bundled up Erik’s shirt in his hand, “I should’ve looked for you, Erik”

“No Charles,” Erik said wrapping both of his arms around Charles, “I think letting me go was what was best for us. I was so angry that day in D.C. If I would’ve stayed we’d only push each other apart even further.”

“Then I should’ve fought harder for you that day on the beach.”

Erik sighed, “Charles-”

“Erik. I let you walk away. If only I’d fought harder,” Charles took a deep breath, “But the truth is, I wanted you to leave that day. We had never seen eye-to-eye and I thought that was what was best for us. I was so horribly wrong.”

Erik reached down and kissed Charles’ head, “We both broke that day. It made us into the people we are today. Without everything that’s happened, we wouldn’t be here where we are now.”

Charles sighed, “I missed you, Erik.”

“I missed you too, Charles.”

They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

\----

The next morning they started to come up with a plan of action. Erik informed them of the layout of the facility that he remembers from the brief glimpse of the map he had caught while escaping.

“Okay, now we have everything figured out, the only problem is that we have no way of getting there,” Hank said.

Charles, Erik, and Alex sat thinking. Then Charles asked, “Didn’t you say you had an idea for a jet?”

“Well yeah. I have most of the controls done, but I don’t have the tools or the time to build the body by myself,” Hank said.

Charles’ eyes flickered to Erik.

“I’ll help,” Said Erik.

“Okay, sure,” Hank said a little unsurely. Hank had never really liked Erik. Probably had something to do with the whole Raven and Erik incident back in Cuba and then again in D.C. Or maybe it was just that wherever Erik went he brought chaos with him.

Erik followed Hank out the door leaving Charles and Alex alone in Charles’ office.

“Do you really trust him, Professor, after everything he’s done?” Alex asked, referring to Erik. 

Charles looked up at Alex, “I do. I really do.”

 

The next morning the four of them met outside of Cerebro. Erik hadn’t remembered the exact location of the facility, just that it was in Canada and several hours away from the US border into New York.

Welcome Professor The automated voice greeted when it scanned Charles.

They walked to the end of the platform. Charles put the brakes on the wheelchair and took the helmet Hank handed him. Charles slid it on and prepared himself. It might be a bumpy ride considering he recently regained his powers.

“Ready?” Hank asks. Erik put his hands on the back of his chair and he relaxed a bit.

“Yeah,” Charles says.

Hank flipped the switch and his mind is opened to the rest of the world. He feels it all rush at him at once and he gasps. He grips the armrests of the chair tightly. It feels like the first time he had ever used Cerebro at the CIA facility. His mind wasn’t used to being stretched that far, but once he got used to it it became easier to control.

Charles let out a hard sigh. He leaned forward in his chair and started to look. It didn’t take very long to pinpoint exactly where the children were.

“Okay, Hank, shut it off,” Hank did and took the helmet from Charles.

“So where are they?” Alex asked.

Charles took the brakes off and started back for the door, “They’re about an hour outside of Montreal. When we get on the plane I’ll give Hank the exact coordinates.”

They all walked to the end of the hallway and the door opened to reveal a rough looking plane that did indeed look like it was built overnight.

“We’re flying in that?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“It was the best I could do,” Erik said defensively, “Besides, if it’s starts to fail I can keep us airborne.”

“Well that’s reassuring,” Alex muttered sarcastically. Erik glared.

“Just get on the bloody plane,” Charles said harshly.

“Wait, I have suits.” Hank said walking over to a big crate.

Alex sighed, “Really? Again?”

“As none of us mutated to endure extreme temperatures or being riddled with bullets I suggest we suit up,” Charles said and then stopped. Everyone was looking at him. He had almost said the exact same words years ago before their very first mission. The day everything had changed for them. He felt a pang of sadness. Only Hank and Alex remained from his very first group of mutants. He had mourned the deaths of Angel and Banshee for long time after Erik had told him. Erik was right, their deaths were on him, he had abandoned them.

“We should get moving,” Erik said placing his hand on Charles’ shoulder. He didn’t need mind reading, Charles’ expression said everything about what he was thinking.

They followed Hank to the crate and he handed each of them a pair of pants, boots, padded undershirts, a bullet proof vest, and a warm, but light jacket to keep them from freezing in the middle of winter in Canada.

Once they were all dressed they boarded the plane and strapped themselves in. The roof was retractable and Hank guided the plane out of the basketball court and they were off. 

The plane ride wouldn’t take that long. Three hours as most. Hank was in the pilot seat in the cockpit and Erik was next to him. Alex and Charles sat facing each other in the cabin. 

The ride wasn’t necessarily rocky, but every once in awhile the plane would make a violent jerk, but then it straighten out, which Charles assumed was Erik’s doing. 

After about two hours Erik came back and informed them that they would land in about ten minutes. He took the seat next to Charles and strapped in, then looked up at Alex and said, “Why don’t you go help Hank find a good place to land?”

Alex immediately unstrapped and went into the cockpit and Erik laughed at how fast he moved.

Charles gave him a playful shove, “Stop scaring them. They already think it’s a bad idea that you’re here.”

“Really? And what do you think?” Erik asked leaning in closer to Charles.

“I think that this mission would be impossible without you here.”

Erik smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then reached out and took Charles’ hand in his own.

“Erik, Hank needs you to help him land the plane,” Alex called poking his head out. He gave them a small knowing smile.

Erik stood and let go of Charles’ hand. Once he disappeared, Alex strapped himself back in his own seat and gave Charles a huge grin.

Charles narrowed his eyes and when he heard his thoughts Charles said, “Shut up, Alex,” and Alex laughed.

“Sorry, it’s just-I haven’t seen you two happy since-well since before Cuba. Even then, there was still this tension between you two,” Alex said.

“I think me and Erik have grown to understand each other’s point of views, but we still don’t agree with each other. I think we’ve finally put our differences aside and work together to save the children and the other mutants here.”

“But what happens after? Will you go back to staying far apart?”

Charles froze. He hadn’t actually thought about it. What if Erik did leave again? Would Charles be able to stand being abandoned again? How would they work this out?

Before Charles could answer, the plane jerked and came to a stop. They had landed. Erik and Hank came into the cabin once the engines were shut off. Erik took Charles’ wheelchair out of a storage closet and put it next Charles’ seat so he could slide into it.

Once Charles was situated he faced them, “Alright, you guys know the plan. Erik will lead you through the hallways. Take out the guards, find the children and other mutants, find Stryker, bring him to me and I will erase his memory,” They had already decided that Charles should stay in the plane, “Please remember, no killing.”

Charles looked directly at Erik when he said the last bit. He knew how angry Erik was, but he couldn’t just murder these people in cold blood. A death on him would be a death on all of them and Charles wasn’t ready to have that on his conscious.

“And if you need help I will be right here,” Charles said tapping two fingers to his temple. They all nodded, “All right, good luck.”

And then Charles was by himself.

He kept track of their process through Erik. He felt most comfortable in his mind and Erik immediately accepted Charles into his head.

They trekked through several feet of snow, Beast leading so he could make a bigger path for the rest to follow. It was hard to see because the cold wind stung their eyes, but after several paces the facility appeared less than fifty meters away. When they got closer they saw a large metal door that was identical to the one Erik had escaped from.

“Is this the door you escaped from?” Hank asked.

Erik looked around and took in his surroundings, “I don’t think so, the landscape is different.”

Back in the plane Charles shivered even though it was warm inside. Jesus christ, Erik. How did you made through the snow?

“There was an old cabin around here. No one was home so I snuck in and stole a coat, food and several blankets. Once I was able to cut the collar off I was able to make myself small shelters using metal I found lying around.”

How long did it take you to reach the school?

“Three days. Once I reached Montreal I stole a car and drove the rest of the way, then ditched it somewhere outside the gates.”

The easy part started once they reached the door. Erik turned the wheel and the door slid open easily. This time Erik took the lead. Beast and Havok trailed close behind him. The crept down the empty corridor until they came across a three-way intersection. 

“Which way, Charles?” Erik asked.

Charles felt around the facility until he came across several frightened minds. There were dozens. Mutants old and young. Some had been there for months, maybe years, and some had been there for only several weeks or days. 

Left. Go left. Charles projected into all three of their heads. I feel several mutant minds in the eastern corner of the facility a couple levels down.

Before they turned Erik held up his arms and told them to wait. He reached a hand out into the hallway and slowly made a fist. 

“Cameras,” was all he said.

They continued their search through the hallways with Charles leading them and Erik disabling cameras, but it was only a matter of time before they would figure out that something wasn’t right. They reached the stairs and started climbing down to the lowest level. The door was locked which wasn’t surprising, but as Erik used his powers to open the door, an alarm sounded over the speakers.

“Shit,” Erik muttered under his breath.

He ripped the door from its hinges and they all stormed into the room. There they were confronted by several armed guards pointing their gun at them. Behind them were rows of cells with small windows. Several mutants poked their heads in to see what the noise was all about. 

“Ready?” Erik asked Beast and Havok.

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” muttered Beast.

“Fire!” shouted one the the guards.

Plastic bullets raced through the air and Erik quickly tore a metal panel from the wall to shield them. Once the panel caught all the bullets, Erik crumpled it up into a tight ball of metal. He used this trick often. It was most effective because he could take down enemies quickly and there would be no casualties. He made the ball sail through the air and within seconds all the guards were out cold on the floor, probably with mild concussions. 

Beast and Havok exchanged a look. Then Havok snorted, “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

They climbed over the bodies on the floor to get to the cells. Beast and Havok took the keys from the guards and started unlocking doors while Erik simply turned the locks. There were twenty-four mutants in total including the kids. When the students caught sight of Havok and Beast they immediately rushed over and engulfed them in hugs. It was a heartwarming sight. Especially with Beast who’s big, blue, furry form spiked no fear into these children.

The other mutants ranged from old and young. Some had obvious mutations and other had invisible one’s. They thanked Erik, Beast, and Havok.

“Alright, we have to go!” Erik called. 

Everyone started for the exit, but before they had even made it halfway to the stairs, the doors on either side of them opened, revealing several dozen guards. Then they heard footsteps and more guards flooded their only way out. They were surrounded.

“Shit,” Havok muttered.

The other mutants still had their collars around their necks, so it was really only Erik, Beast, and Havok against all these guards.

The guards started yelling, “On your knees! Get on your knees or we shoot!” They really had no choice. The mutants put their hands up and slowly lowered.

“Charles, what do we do?” Erik whispered softly.

Suddenly the group that was crowding the stairs turned rigid and tense. Their arms jerked and suddenly their guns were pointed at the other two groups. Their arms were slightly shaking as if trying to fight Charles for control.

“What are you doing? Stop pointing those guns at us!” yelled the other guards.

The guards at the stairs started firing, but at their feet. Erik, Beast, and Havok joined in, trying to take down as many guards as they could.

Soon only Charles’ group was left standing. They dropped their guns and parted to make way for them.

“Thank you, Charles.” Erik said out loud. Beast and Havok started leading the mutants up the steps when Charles answered.

Hurry. I won’t be able to hold them for much longer. I still haven’t found Stryker. It doesn’t look like he’s inside the-

It grew silent in Erik’s mind. Like Charles was cut off. The guards started looking around in a daze. Charles’ hold had broken. Erik quickly found the metal ball and knocked the remaining men out.

Something was wrong. Why would Charles’ connection to Erik and his control over the guards cut off so suddenly. 

 

Back at the plane someone had Charles in a headlock and gun pointed at his head. His temple was bleeding from where the person had hit him with the butt of the gun. 

“If you don’t cooperate I will not hesitate to put a bullet through that precious brain of yours.” Charles recognized the voice instantly. Stryker.

Found him, I guess, Charles thought to himself.

He yanked Charles head back by his hair and shoved some sort of helmet over Charles’ head. Instantly his mind grew silent just like the morning after the attack.

“You’re coming with me,” Stryker said harshly in his ear. He hoisted Charles over his shoulders and walked out of the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go, as promised. you probably won't hear from me till this summer. enjoy!

“There’s something wrong,” Erik called as he scrambled up the stairs.

Havok turned, “What do you mean?”

“I can’t feel Charles anymore,” He said. Erik took a deep breath and tried to keep his breathing steady. Charles has to be fine, maybe he just stretched his mind a little too far and had to let go of their connection. But he should be back by now, warning them of guards hidden around the corner.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably the most dangerous person on Earth right now.” Havok snorted.

Erik sighed and continued.

They only encountered half a dozen guards at a time. Erik lead the group and he was able to take out any guards that stood in their way within a couple of seconds.

Someone slipped their hand into Erik’s and he almost lashed out with his powers. He looked down and forced himself to stop. It was a young girl. Erik let himself relax and the girl looked up at him with a small smile. She look eleven or twelve, probably the youngest out of all the mutants here.

“Hi,” Erik said. He felt a little awkward. He wasn’t really good with kids. 

She didn’t answer so Erik asked her another question, “What’s your name?”

“Emily,” she said very softly. Erik had to strain his ears to hear.

“I’m gonna get you out here, Emily,” Erik said. She grinned up at him and Erik smiled down at her.

She looked ahead and stopped, the smile from her face vanishing. Erik looked up to see what she was looking at. They were close to the exit. They had turned into the last corridor with the ‘EXIT’ sign hung pointed to the last hallway that would take them out to their plane.

But when Erik caught sight of what was blocking their path, his heart stopped. Stryker stood there with a gun pointed at Charles’ head. Charles was clawing at Stryker’s arm, but he had Charles in a headlock and his arm was the only thing that was keeping Charles upright. His legs were motionless as he hung from Stryker’s arm. His face was red from the little oxygen that was getting to his lungs.

“So glad you joined us.” Stryker said with a small smile on his lips.

 

Charles knew he was close to passing out. He held onto Stryker's arm tightly and tried to pull himself higher. He could hear his heart beating loudly and blood pumped in his ears. 

Now Erik was standing in front of him with a look of pure horror on his face. And knowing Erik he was about to do something unpredictable.

Erik raised a hand, but Stryker yelled out, “One more move and I will put a bullet through your telepaths head.”

Erik froze. His horror turned to anger and slowly lowered his arm. 

“What do you want?” Erik spit out. His chest rose and fell quickly and you could tell he was ready to lash out, but one look at Charles and he retreated back into himself, keeping his composure calm and pissed off.

Charles wished he could touch his mind and tell him that everything was going to be alright even though he wasn’t sure himself. But he still had the damn helmet strapped to his head.

 

“I want a lot of things, Lehnsherr. People like you think they can flaunt around with your powers thinking you’re superior to us. What’s going to stop your from using it to spike a war that the humans have no chance in winning. Trask could’ve put you in check, but he failed. Now it’s up to me to make sure we are able to keep you...mutants in line.”

While Stryker was talking Charles scanned the group of mutants. He caught sight of a very familiar face and for a few seconds he felt at ease. Emily looked back at him with a mixture of fear and anger. She stared hard at Charles as if trying to tell him something. Then she slowly raised her hand, but there was no hand to see. Her hand and half her forearm were invisible. Charles understood and made sure that Stryker was occupied talking to Erik and gave a small nod.

Emily retreated into the group until she was sure that Stryker could not see her and turned herself invisible. Charles lost track of her, but hoped that this might work and Emily would not come to harm.

Stryker kept talking and Charles relaxed knowing that he was unaware, “You people are dangerous. You try to forcefully push your own agenda and break laws. And you,” he nudged his gun in Erik’s direction, “You’re a murderer.”

Charles could see Erik composure crumbling. He hoped Emily would move quicker so Erik wouldn’t do something stupid.

“You’re a wanted man. You should be rotting in a jail cell right now. Is this the kind of operation you run Charles, huh?” he tightened his arm around Charles’ neck cutting off any oxygen getting to his lungs, “You bring in a bunch of criminals, killers, thieves. You hide them all in that mansion of yours. You’re just as guilty as the rest of-hey!”

The gun stopped digging into Charles’ temple and the grip on his neck loosened. Erik took this as an opportunity to reach out and tear a thin piece of metal from the wall and wrapping it around Stryker’s neck. He tore another piece and wrapped it around his neck, he let go of Charles completely, and Erik used the metal to drag him to the wall. Charles dropped to the floor coughing and spluttering breathing heavily. Emily was beside him in a second asking him if he was okay. 

“Yes, yes, I’m okay, thank you.” he said once he filled his lungs with enough air to be able to speak.

Emily helped him up into a sitting position and that was when Charles noticed Erik standing in front of Stryker, who was struggling against the wall. Erik still had his arm raised and Stryker was clawing at the piece of metal that was around his neck. 

“Erik, stop!” Charles yelled. Stryker’s face was turning purple and his neck was already bleeding from how far Erik was digging the metal into his neck. 

Charles saw no intention of Erik stopping, so he tore the helmet off his head and quickly slipped into Erik’s mind. Erik gasped and struggled to battle Charles’ control over his mind. His own face started to turn red trying to focus on Stryker while blocking Charles and in the end he released Stryker completely to keep Charles out. Stryker dropped to the floor unconscious, but still breathing. 

Erik sighed and turned to Charles with a look of utter guilt. He kneeled next to Charles and pulled him into a hug. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik tighter.

“I’m sorry,” Erik whispered into Charles’ hair. 

“It’s okay.”

They stayed like that for a while. Beast and Havok lead the mutants out of the facility. Havok had taken Emily by the hand and she cheerfully skipped out the door. Then it was only them, Charles, and Erik left. Erik wound metal around Stryker’s arms and tied him to the wall, less violently this time. 

They waited for Stryker to wake up, and when he did he immediately started calling out for help.

Stop yelling. Charles projected into his mind and Stryker forcefully shut up.

“What do you want with mutant kind?” Erik finally asked the question they’d been wanting to hear the answer to in a long time.

Stryker started at Charles and Charles released him, “We don’t want anything to do with you, that’s kind of the entire po-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Erik cut him off, “ But what do you want with mutantkind?”

“I want my country to be safe from things like you. The world’s not big enough for the both of us. And we were doing just fine until you showed up. I thought, might as well put your abilities to good use and do what humans are best at.”

“And what’s that?” Erik asked.

Stryker looked up and locked eyes with Erik, a sick smile framing his face, “Turn you into weapons.”

They were silent for a moment, but then Stryker went of a rampage, “That’s all you’re good for! You’re not humans! You’re mutants! You don’t belong here! And when we finally figure out a way to get rid of you! Mark my words! We will do-”

Sleep. Charles commanded harshly. Stryker’s head dropped and his body relaxed instantly.

“Let’s get out of here,” Charles addressed the rest of the group, “ We’ve heard enough.”

Beast kneeled down, ready to pick Charles up, but Erik waved him off, “I got him,” Erik picked Charles up with little to no difficulty and started walking toward the exit. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and tried to relax in the uncomfortable position.

“Are you leaving again?” Charles asked looking up at Erik.

Erik stayed silent.

“Don’t go, Erik. We could use your help up at the school.”

Erik looked down, “Do you really think that kind of environment is good for someone like me?”

“We can help you.”

Erik scoffed, “Charles, I almost killed him! And many more before him.”

Charles reached a hand out to Erik’s cheek and brought his head down until his forehead was resting on Erik’s jaw, “We can help you.”

The plane came into view and soon Erik would have to transport two dozen people a couple hundred miles in a poorly built airplane. This conversation would have to be continued later.

Erik sighed, “Let’s just focus on right now.” He turned his head and gave Charles a kiss on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to follow me on Tumblr, @dontpanicmuke

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, second chapter will be posted in a couple of days.
> 
> If you want you can follow my tumblr @dontpanicmuke


End file.
